


dazzling

by boneclaws



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Phineas, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneclaws/pseuds/boneclaws
Summary: PWP. Phineas was beautiful and Phillip couldn't look away.





	dazzling

Phineas always stood with confidence in his step— power, joy, lights glimmering in his eyes as much as they glimmered around him. He was a marvel to see, washed in royal red and glittering gold, was a bigger marvel to _hear_ with a voice that filled a room with hope and wonder and magic just bursting at the seams.

But here, now—Phillip watching as he hovered over Phineas’ form, eyes wide in awe and breath caught in his chest—his ringmaster looked soft and vulnerable. Looked for all the world (with his swollen lips and his fluttering lashes and cheeks turned pink with want) like a boy who’d never been touched before.

Not that that was true, Phillip thought; a boy who’d never been touched wouldn’t be rolling his cock up into Phillip’s hand like this, wouldn’t be gasping like this, breathless and wanton and _Phillip, yes, ah_ s spilling from his mouth. Vulnerability didn’t mean Phineas changed fundamentally from who he truly was. Vulnerability didn’t make Phineas any less experienced, any less confident, any less of a god damn showman.

It only made him that much more beautiful, a laugh wrapped around a sigh once Phillip’s fingers slipped into his body. “That’s it,” Phineas crooned, loving and honest and open, hole clinging tight around the intrusion and the slippery mess of lavender oil. “Ah, you’re so good…”

“Am I?” Phillip asked in return just to hear Phineas laugh again. Two big hands found his cheeks and dragged him up for a kiss that was more tongue than teeth, all wetness and warmth and Phineas’ tongue curling dirty against Phillip’s own.

“Yes,” Phineas whispered, warm into his mouth, and Phillip smiled because Phineas’ smile was infectious to the end. “Yes, you are.”

Phineas’ knees lifted, thighs tight with the strain, and Phillip groaned when one hand slid between them to wrap around his own cock and give it a good stroke. “ _Phineas_ ,” he warned, but all he got was another kiss for his troubles as that hand moved, Phineas’ tongue parting his lips and his bottom pressing lower to take more of him in. Phillip bucked up into his fist as his wrist pushed up into his body, and Phineas’s free hand moved to the back of his neck to keep him still.

Two fingers stretched Phineas open and the man moaned when Phillip’s fingers curled up, curled _in_ , and he felt the flutter of muscle around him just as acutely as he felt rough fingers squeeze his prick. “Harder,” Phineas demanded— _whimpered_ , really, and the rush of power that went to Phillip’s head was indescribable.

He slowed, fingers dragging over his hole, and Phineas broke the kiss to look at him with a disbelieving look and an indignant, “Phillip!”

“Yes?” It was a significant loss when Phineas let go of his cock, but then that hand was gripping Phillip’s wrist and insisting it move faster, harder, the sound of the oil inside wet and inappropriate.

“I tell you to go harder _once_ ,” Phineas complained.

“I’m sorry,” Phillip said, not meaning it. “You’re just so…”

Phineas, gasping when Phillip’s fingers twisted inside him just as they curled, let out a breathy laugh. “If you call me ‘cute’ one more time—“

“Cute, Phineas.”

“God, remind me why we’re having sex again?”

“Because” – Phillip’s fingers withdrew, teasing along the shape of Phineas’ balls just to make him shiver – “you like me too much, I think.”

“Oh, I see the way you look at me, Carlyle. It’s a two way str—“ Shut up, abruptly, by the press of Phillip’s mouth to his own, Phineas sighed, and then whimpered when Phillip’s fingers slid out of him, empty and miserable. His hole twitched, tightening around nothing, and with a soft suck to Phineas’ lip Phillip pulled away to grasp the bottle of oil on the table. “…street. God. Phillip, _hurry_.” So hurry Phillip did, dripping its contents onto his palm.

Phineas watched, shameless. Phillip slicked himself and Phineas’ lips parted as his breathing hitched. He moved from base to tip and moaned, squeezing towards the head and leaking out his slit, and Phineas let out a noise that sounded halfway between whining and high offence.

Phillip caught his gaze, fascinated by the dilation of pupils, the sheen on his lips, the colour on his cheeks. Phineas looked shy for just a moment, embarrassed for just a beat—and then he was reaching down and spreading himself open, and with a hushed _please_ Phillip knew he was gone.

Phineas was a god damn work of art. Phillip knew this the first time he saw him and the way he moved, the first time he heard the Barnum twang. This—one hand on the back of Phineas’ knee, the other grasping himself as he guided his prick into Phineas’ waiting heat—only made it that much more pronounced, that much more obvious. Phillip pushed in and Phineas gasped like music. Phillip’s hand found the back of another knee and Phineas arched like a dream.

“ _Yes_ ,” Phineas breathed, and it made Phillip want to give him the world.

He would, of course. As he pushed Phineas’ legs higher, drawing a laugh out of him and an _oh God_ as his pelvis hit his ass, Phillip knew he’d stay by his side until the end of everything. Phineas said _faster_ and Phillip moved faster. Phineas said _harder_ and Phillip complied. His fingers grasped at Phillip’s hair, at his shoulders, scratching blunt nails down his back as Phillip’s hips tilted to slide in smooth, long strokes of his cock. Phineas cried out. Phillip moaned his name. More, more, _more_ —Phineas grew up with nothing, but that was why Phillip grew up with everything. Now he could give everything away.

Phillip fucked him hard, fucked him good, fucked him until Phineas was a panting, desperate mess around the wet sounds of their skin smacking together. With one hand releasing his thigh Phillip moved to push Phineas’ fringe back, grasping dark curls and needing him to look at him with his open mouth and his slack jaw and his eyes dark with sex.

This was where Phillip ought to say something like _I love you_.

Instead, Phineas’ eyes burning a hole into Phillip’s soul, he felt the man shudder and tighten and come sticky and hot between them.

And, overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of Phineas’ body surrendered to orgasm, Phillip was lost too.

They kissed as Phillip’s hips rolled, thrusting lazily into the slick heat of Phineas’ come-soaked body. They kissed and Phineas clung onto him, strong arms around Phillip’s back and strong legs curling around his waist.

“So good,” Phineas breathed around kisses, tongue heavy even as he pressed it to Phillip’s own. “Phillip, ah, you’re so good.”

“For you,” Phillip murmured in return, and Phineas’ laugh—rasping and quiet though it was—warmed him like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> bottom phin rights


End file.
